Hollow, gypsum board walls surrounding elevator shafts have heretofore been constructed generally with vertical studs, typically as shown in Pearson, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,212. Suppliers of the metal I-stud for the Pearson, et al. wall found it necessary to provide I-studs of varying flange-to-flange dimensions, larger studs being essential when walls were to be taller than about ten feet.
The smallest and most common I-stud was 21/2 inches, flange-to-flange, whereby the depth of utility boxes used therewith could be no greater than 21/2 inches. If deeper boxes were ever needed, a larger stud would be used for that particular wall, normally the corridor-side wall.
A new and improved wall has been developed wherein horizontal studs are employed, one big advantage being that the horizontal studs can be 21/2 inches, flange-to-flange, regardless of the height of the wall. Accordingly, only 21/2 inch studs are manufactured for these walls. As a result, larger studs are not available for those occasions when a utility box deeper than 21/2 inches is needed.